


Sex Appeal

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe-Canon Divergence, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, PWP, Porn, Shower Sex, Smut, overactive libido
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:16:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6753445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Poe discovers what Finn needs, he's more than happy to oblige.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Appeal

**Author's Note:**

> First fic for this fandom, for my favorite person on the planet. Some PWP Finn/Poe smut for Star Wars day. May the Fourth Be With You

His back ached from being stuck in the _Black One_ far too long. Leia had them running far too many reconnaissance missions for him to feel at all comfortable in his body. He, of course, would never question her directives, in spite of wondering at least a little if she was ordering going off intelligence or grief.

Not that Poe would blame her if it was the latter. It wasn’t as though he hadn’t understood grief himself. A near miss losing the first person he’d really connected to since he and Snap had decided to end things years ago. But Finn was doing better, up on his feet, regaining his strength.

And of course Poe was determined to take things slow. Finn was far from inexperienced as so many assumed he would be. The Resistance Pilots tended to see the defecting Troopers as something akin to children, not understanding they had a society there.

They had a social structure. They had companionship—of course they did. It was hard to ask them to believe and die for a cause if they believed they were absolutely alone. What loyalty would that breed?

They also had relationships. 

They fucked. Something Poe learned about quickly the moment Finn’s body had recovered enough for him to want it.

He’d discovered it by accident, really. Finn wasn’t in his quarters, so Poe wandered down to the Refresher on their floor and when he didn’t hear anything, he wandered in. And he could have given a laundry-list of things he expected to find, but Finn with one hand braced against the tile walls, the other rubbing his cock fast, his knuckles taut with his grip, a clever twist up at the head—well that was one for the books.

Luckily before he could excuse himself or make himself known, Finn turned. He was far too well trained for Poe to sneak out. Instead of sputtering in embarrassment, instead of shouting at Poe or…any number of things, they locked gazes and Finn came with a sharp shout, his head slumping forward.

Poe stood dumbstruck, too turned on to really move, but too confused to actually do anything about it. He watched in a sort of awe when Finn grabbed a bottle of soap and washed the white spunk off his knuckles.

“In or out.”

Poe blinked, coughed, blinked again. “Er. Sorry buddy, I…what?”

“In or out,” Finn said. “Or is that not…not a thing here?”

Poe was sure at this point he’d actually swallowed his tongue, but managed to find it fast enough to say, “Oh it’s a thing,” and then his new jacket was falling to the ground next to his boots which he’d managed to kick off without doing the laces—a sort of talent he was grateful for now because fuck he was so hard and Finn looked like he would be ready for another go any minute now.

As he shoved his pants down, Poe grappled for the door and turned the manual lock, hoping to whatever ancient God might still be listening no one would try to muscle their way in. He’d gotten his shirt off, and underwear tossed somewhere to the right—honestly looking at the water sliding down Finn’s tight chest he didn’t give a _fuck_ if they ended up in the garbage-chute.

Stepping across the barrier, onto the cold tile, felt like a broad decision being made. Something he wouldn’t be coming back from. For a moment, just a brief second, he hesitated. Then Finn’s strong hands were splayed across his chest and the ex-trooper was crowding him back against the wall.

“Oh,” Poe caught himself saying, eyes going wide.

Finn, for the first time since Poe walked in, looked a little hesitant. “Did you…is this…something you’re interested in? Other Troopers didn’t like…but I always…”

Poe’s head shook hard, cutting off Finn’s fragmented sentences, then grabbed him by the back of the neck and kissed him. Finn was startled at first, his mouth opening more in surprise than desire, but if Poe was good at anything it was this. Fucking Finn’s mouth with his tongue, slow, languid, with the promise of so much more to come. And he considered it a success when Finn’s hands fell down to his waist, tugging their hips together, and the ex-trooper let out a low moan.

“Wanted this,” Finn muttered against his lips. “Fuck, from the first moment I saw you again climbing out of your stupid x-wing and I realized you weren’t dead.”

Poe laughed, pulling back just a little, just to get a glimpse of the honesty in his eyes. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Finn all-but whispered. Then he leaned his head in again and they were kissing, more frantic than before. Finn’s hands went low, brushing past Poe’s thick curls, down to his thighs. His fingers drew clever lines along the inside, ghosting up near his balls and then brushing down again. Poe’s knees shook with need, wanting—wanting more and now and oh god please….

With a shift of his legs, Poe slotted their hips together so his hard cock brushed against Finn’s which was rapidly growing in length. They slid together with a delicious friction, and he momentarily cursed that there was nothing in this shower they could use as lube because the very idea of slipping inside of Finn—or hell the other way around because he didn’t give a shit at this point—was almost maddening.

Finn seemed to have the same idea, because one of his hands came around Poe’s back, grabbing his ass and pulling them tight together, _grinding_ and grunting right into Poe’s mouth. The shower was unforgiving against Poe’s aching back, but the water was sliding down between them as Finn’s hand closed around the both of them, increasing the pressure and sliding back and forth.

Poe’s vision began to fade into a sort of static as pleasure raced up his spine, and he almost came the moment Finn’s fingers slid between his cheeks, pressing against his hole just for a second—a vow that next time…next time…

“Fuck, Finn, please,” Poe begged, ripping his mouth away, then diving down to suck dully at Finn’s pulse-point. He’d be a liar if he said he hadn’t fantasized about taking Finn every which way to fucking Sunday, but it had never been this good, never this…

Fuck there weren’t even words for it. It was drawn out, but over too fast as Poe felt his orgasm uncoiling in his belly, sending white-hot heat through his limbs, straight down to his toes. He bit down on the crook of Finn’s neck and groaned against the warm skin there, coming with a violent shaking.

He felt Finn next, somewhat muted from his orgasm not long before, but it was still good. Finn’s hot breath against the side of his face, the way his hand stuttered, then gripped, then pulled it out of him. When it was over, Poe blinked up almost shyly, unsure what any of this actually meant, but he found Finn smiling and giving a slight shrug.

“Well.”

Poe couldn’t help a chuckle as he stepped under the stream of water. “Well. Well, buddy that was…”

“We can do that again, right?” Finn poured some soap into Poe’s hand, then scrubbed himself off once more.

“Any time you like.” Poe glanced at the tight, fit body and yeah, there was no way he wanted to turn that down.

*** 

Turned out, Finn had a rather…enthusiastic sex-drive. He’d confessed over drinks one night that it had been a source of amusement for the other Troopers in his squad because he got horny. Rampant, Wookie-in-Heat horny.

Poe noticed these moods, these moments, when it happened. Finn got grouchy and needy, a bit clingy even when they weren’t in a position to be able to have sex, or speak openly about it. Poe was unfamiliar with having a partner like this, but he was more than happy to oblige.

Mostly Finn needed reassurance. Mostly he just needed to know Poe wanted him too, and had no plans of ignoring his needs.

This morning was one of those mornings. Finn was seated at the breakfast table—near the end, quiet and brooding. Poe immediately sensed his mood without even seeing the way he would scowl up at Jessika’s laughter, or at Snap’s joking as he kicked at Jess’ shins under the table.

He was restless, shifting, probably hard as a rock in his trousers, and the thought made Poe want to lick his lips. He had a short mission that afternoon—but there was time. Quite a lot of time, actually, he just had to let Finn know inconspicuously.

Grabbing his breakfast tray, Poe slid into the seat near Finn, and eventually caught his eye. He tilted his head down, smirked, and made The Noise. Like a Wookie in heat. Finn’s eyes immediately went wide, and he shifted in his seat again, and Poe smirked at his own cleverness.

“I’m not hungry anymore,” Finn said. “I’m going to …have a shower. Or. A nap. Yeah, a nap. See you later?”

“Count on it, buddy,” Poe said with a wink. He shoveled some of the breakfast into his mouth as he watched Finn’s pert ass shake back and forth as he left the room. He didn’t bother to look up at Snap or Jessika as he sighed. “Well, looks like my appetite’s gone too.”

“Must be something in the water,” Jessika said.

Poe hummed, but didn’t look over from the door Finn just left. He gave it five seconds. Then ten. Plenty of time. No one would know. “Well, I’m going to go uhh. Get ready for the flight. So see you on the tarmac.”

“Yeah,” Jessika said, and lifted a brow at him that he couldn’t see. “You go do that.”

With a whistle, and slight hop in his step, Poe followed the path out, into the corridor, up to the third floor, and down six doors. Where Finn was waiting.

Naked.

Stroking himself.

Poe’s mouth immediately went dry as he slammed the door and shoved his back against it. He palmed himself through his flight pants, and met Finn’s hungry eyes as the ex-trooper leaned back against Poe’s pillows. He was going at himself hard, rough, desperate, and Poe was torn between wanting to jump him, and wanting to watch him pleasure himself.

But really there was nothing on any planet in any universe that could keep Poe’s hands off this man. He was tempting, fucking gorgeous, fucking…fucking _everything_. He managed to divest himself of most of his clothes before he reached the bed, and fumbled in the drawer for the lube he’d stolen from med-bay.

He had it squeezed in his hand the moment he straddled Finn, using his free hand to hold Finn’s wrists above his head, his other hand going down. Lower. Lower. Feeling Finn’s hips arch, shoving his ass toward the waiting fingers.

“Uhg fuck,” Poe grunted as Finn pressed himself down. “You’re gonna kill me one of these days, you know that?”

“Not really a better way to go out, is there?” Finn asked with a slight smirk. He let out a shuddering gasp, suddenly, as Poe’s fingers breeched the tight ring of muscle, and slipped inside. His head fell back against the pillows, his arms going slack, and the only tightening was around Poe’s finger—just as he slipped in a second.

He let his fingers scissor open, dragging against Finn’s insides, eyes locked on Finn’s face. He was fucking mesmerized by the way Finn wanted it, by how open and wanton he was. How much he absolutely _craved_ Poe’s touch, in any way the Pilot wanted to give him.

“More,” Finn grunted.

“Yeah, fuck,” Poe said. He was so hard it almost hurt, the friction of his boxers against his cock almost maddening as he rubbed himself on Finn’s thigh. He added a third finger, stretching him open and wide, just enough so when he slipped his cock in, it would still give that bite. “More? Or you ready for me?”

“Ready, ready, fucking always ready,” Finn gasped, shifting restlessly. His own cock lay hard, weeping against his stomach, and Poe’s mouth watered with a sudden desire to take it down his throat. But that wasn’t what Finn wanted right now. No. When he got like this, he wanted to be fucked. Hard and fast, unforgiving until he came begging, and babbling Poe’s name along with a litany of curses and prayers.

Poe had learned to read Finn’s desires faster and better than he had any one of his ex lovers, and he was so fucking gone for the ex-trooper it was almost comical. He struggled out of his boxers and felt his knees shaking with impatience as he positioned himself. The tip of his cock brushed against Finn’s hole as he carefully slicked himself up. Finn’s thighs closed around him, attempting to draw him in fast and hard, but Poe put his hand on Finn’s chest, slowing him.

“Hang on, babe,” he muttered.

Finn gave a moan at the term of endearment, and allowed Poe to set the pace, sliding in slow, back and forth, his cockhead dragging against the walls of his ass. Finn let out a low growl in the back of his throat, his hands coming up to clutch at Poe’s hips hard, almost bruising, as he tried to keep himself from pushing forward and impaling himself on the pilot.

“Please,” he begged, his voice gone deep and thick with want.

“I am,” Poe vowed. He lifted one hand, brushing the backs of his knuckles across Finn’s cheeks as he leaned down, then kissed him. His tongue slid into Finn’s mouth just as his cock buried itself in his ass, and he swallowed Finn’s moan into himself. His tongue rubbed against the ex-troopers, velvet slick and soft, so hot, pulsing and almost as good as the sex itself.

A thin sheen of sweat broke out over Finn’s forehead as he urged Poe to move faster, deeper, to make him _feel_ it. 

And Poe did not disappoint. His thrusts sped up, spurred on by the sound of Finn’s incoherent moaning, begging for more and harder and faster and deeper. Poe felt his eyes slip closed, though he didn’t want to lose sight of his lover’s face as he came.

“Finn,” Poe gasped.

Finn’s eyes flew wide, and one hand reached up, grabbing Poe by the chin and wrenching his face toward him. “Say that again.”

Poe met his eyes, realizing what he wanted. “Finn. Finn. Fuck…”

“Yeah, oh god,” Finn babbled and he thrust hard up against Poe’s cock as it brushed his prostate at the perfect angle. Poe’s hand rushed down between them, taking Finn’s cock into his strong fingers and he pumped him with the speed he knew his lover craved. One twist near the head, his thumb brushing over the slit, was all it took.

Finn’s head came up off the pillows and he clenched around Poe’s cock as he came, a hoarse shout scraping along his throat, his eyes squeezed shut. 

It took no more than a few erratic thrusts after for Poe to follow, and he came hard with his forehead bowed against Finn’s shoulder, his breath coming in heaving gasps. He wasn’t sure how the hell he was going to get into the fucking _Black One_ after this, but it didn’t matter.

Nothing mattered beyond Finn turning his head for a kiss, beyond Finn shifting so Poe could slide out and curl up against him and be held because sometimes this was better, more necessary, than the sex itself.

Finn’s fingers buried themselves, twisting around Poe’s curls gone even curlier with the sweat. He grinned against the ex-trooper’s chest and kissed there, his lips moving in a slow dance across the smooth skin.

“I love when you say my name,” Finn muttered after a moment, still holding Poe tight.

Poe shifted to look up, a crooked smiled tilted further up to the right than the left. “Yeah? Why?”

“Because you gave it to me,” Finn muttered, sounding far off, sleepy, sated. “And it was the first thing I ever had that was just…mine.”

Poe felt something constrict, clenching hard in the space behind his ribs where his affection for Finn sat forever and eternal. “Babe,” he muttered, nuzzling his nose into Finn’s neck.

Finn hummed sleepily. “Seemed…” He yawned. “Fitting. Fitting that you…you would…” Finn drifted for a moment, and when Poe moved, Finn clutched him closer. “Fitting that it would come from you.”

Poe let out a long, slow breath, then kissed the spot just under Finn’s ear before he let himself rest. “Well I’m glad it was me, then. That walked in on you in the shower.”

After a beat, Finn laughed and pulled him even closer. “Yeah. Me too.”


End file.
